Discover your inner strenght
by Penny Is A Hero
Summary: When Rob uses a powerful machine to vanquish Gumball, the diamond's interest in earth resurges. Lars interferes and lets Gumball and Penny travel to Beach City, where they will fight the threat of the diamond invasion. Can they make a difference? What happens to Elmore? One thing's for certain; everybody will discover his/her inner strenght.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hey there, I'm PennyIsAHero. As the name suggests, I'm a big fan of Penny and The Amazing World of Gumball. It's no big surprise that most of my fanfics will include Penny and Gumball, while I think they fit like jelly and peanut butter on a sandwich. But it doesn't stop there, also Steven Universe, Phineas and Ferb, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy and many, many more are and/or were my favourite shows, so some winks or crossovers might happen. Also, I might add in a character from a show I hate to let him/her suffer, meh, whatever comes in mind.

In this first fanfic, I'll immediately do a crossover with Steven Universe. It's not only because they're currently airing together, but it's more of a deal of unlocking the true power of one another, and I try to bring them up in this story, for all characters.

For the situation, as in the runs of the show, I'll place it, in the TaWoG-universe a month after the happenings in The Ex would have happened. For Steven Universe, I'll be situating it in between the episode of Reunited. As you'll read in chapter 1, I'll be doing something to delay the arrival of the diamonds, but for that, I'll suggest you read the fanfic of course 😉 .

Without any further ado, I hope you like this first fanfic of mine. If you have any suggestions and/or comments or criticisms, please let me know in the comments section. I'd love to answer them 😊 .

Enjoy!

 **Copyright claim**

 **This story is based on 100% fanfiction, resemblances to upcoming episodes is purely a coincidence. This story is written by a person with the alias PennyIsAHero, who also plays the role of the narrator here.  
I do not own any of the characters and/or show based decorative/geological settings or characteristics accompanying the characters of the show(s). All rights are reserved to:  
Ben Bocquelet – The Amazing World of Gumball  
Rebecca Sugar – Steven Universe  
**


	2. Chapter 1 - From: Elmore To: Beach City

**Chapter 1 : From: Elmore To: Beach City … with love**

'Now, be prepared to lose all of your friends and family, EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE!', a distorted, wired person said. It was Rob, who got into a clinch with a blue feline cat, named Gumball. 'No, I won't let you!' Gumball laid his girlfriend, a beautiful shapeshifting fairy, who took a lot of hits during the battle and fainted because of that, on the softest spot he could find and rushed to his adversary. 'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB' But Rob only laughed at the attempt: 'Hahahahahhahaha, you'll never get to m…'

'Wait, wait, wait!'  
Huh, what?  
'I think you got off on the wrong foot man. What a joke of an author you are!'  
A- All right then, you think you can do better, Gumball?  
'Indeed I do! For starters, I'll inform all you guys on what happened'  
Good, then I'll just … be in my room … of shame.  
'With him gone, let's see how all of this started.'

\- Gumball's narration starts here -

It all began this morning, me and Penny were on our way to get a sandwich in 'La Sandwicheria', with Larry as the clerk off course. We then got to order our sandwich, and we ordered our favourite, which coincidentally is the same sandwich; a turkey sandwich deluxe. Larry made us the sandwiches and we sat down, unknowing that my nemesis, Rob, was right behind me. I heard him order a turkey deluxe as well, but Larry told him that he was out of luck and that we had ordered the last turkey sandwich deluxe he could make.

This angered Rob till his boiling point, he only likes the turkey deluxe, the other sandwiches always had something he didn't like. I'd like to give him ( a piece of) my sandwich, but Penny was there, so I just chose to go with it and prank a little around with him. I grinned, did as if I was eating the sandwich while he was seeing it with a large 'AAAH, HAAA' sound and some satisfied faces. It was the only right thing to do; I didn't want to put him above my Penny again! And it showed, Penny couldn't resist but laugh about it.

'Oooh, come on, stop it Gumball. He might just be an adversary of yours, but he has rights too you know?!' Penny said, still with a little smirk on her face. 'You're right, but a heart, yeeeeah, he lost that in the void as well.' Penny just couldn't hold it anymore; she broke out in a laughter that made her eyes produce tears as well.

Rob couldn't hold it anymore. 'Yeah, it's in the void, BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME THERE WITHOUT ANY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND I HAD TO HOLD TO MR. SMALL'S VAN TO GET OUT OF THERE, WHICH DISTORTED MY BODY AND GAVE THIS HOLE IN MY CHEST! AND NOW, YOU TORMENT ME WITH THIS?! YOUR LAST DAY HAS PASSED, GUMBALL. PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!'  
'What, are you going to raise an army of turkeys to squabble us down?' I replied, while Penny and me were holding in our laughs.  
'Uh … NO … THAT WASN'T…'  
'Yeah, it was your plan, wasn't it?'  
'Yes … But no matter, you'll be finished today …' Rob said to himself, while leaving La Sandwicheria.  
'Good luck on your alternative plan, letting a hoard of chickens mow us down!' Penny screamed at Rob  
'Uuuuuuugh', he replied. 'You've become as worse as your boyfriend!'

'Uuum, thank you', Penny replied, 'but there can be only one true trickster here' Penny said to me 'And that would be you', I told back to her. 'Oh you!' We laughed as we finished our lunch.

The day went splendidly, Penny and I just got to do what couples do; go to the mall, play some midget golfing, just lying down watching some internet clips while lying on each other heads (which stings if I end up on her antlers), but all things changed when we went out for a movie.

It was night, just like when you got into this story, and Penny and I were walking hand-in-hand to the movie theatre. When suddenly, out of the blue, a block away from the theatre, Penny was knocked down by Rob. Well, I didn't saw him at first, I was worried of Penny's statement of course. 'Oh my gosh, Penny, are you ok?!' I asked, with lots of panic in my voice. 'I … I'm ok honey, just a little pounding in my head.' She wanted to say jokingly. 'Urrrrrgh, Why … won't … you … pass … OUT!' With every word, Rob bashed Penny once more, she exclaiming in pain! The final hit was right on her forehead, letting her pass out. It was then that I recognized Rob's voice and saw his figure in the shade.

I first searched for a soft spot so I could lay Penny down. I found some leaves lying as a bed on the concrete. It was better than the concrete itself I thought. I then turned over to Rob, while he unveiled a machine!

'What are you planning? What does that machine do?!' I asked firmly to Rob. Rob replied: 'This is my … anti-Gumball-inator!' 'So, what does that machine do?' 'Oh, it let's everybody in Elmore hate you' 'And you had enough time to make it?' 'No, I just bought it online. It's from Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc. It's an anti-insertnameofyourarchenemy-inator, it said in the instructions I should introduce it like that.' 'Well, that's stupid.' 'Yeah … Now, be prepared to …'

\- Gumball narration ends -

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I think the people know where we are now.  
'Exactly, right on the beginning of this story!'  
Ok, so you can skip that … Ok, continue  
'What do you mean, continue? You're the narrator, only you can tell them what happens next.'  
Oh, really? I can come back out of my room of shame?!  
'Yeah, you can …'  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! OK, let's beg…  
'Oh, you already told what happened before this story began? I- I thought you knew me Gumball, that I want to do things like this.'  
Ok, who let Rob in?  
'I know Rob, but what does the hero do?'  
'Ugggh, prevent the villain to achieve his goals …'  
'Exactly, now go back to the story, I think the narrator is going to continue.'  
'No, I'll tell my version of the fa…'  
QUIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! This is my story, now go back to your places!  
Both Gumball and Rob: 'Ok.' They sped out of the narrator's room  
Uhh, finally. So, Gumball was running towards Rob, wanting to prevent him to activate the anti-Gumball-inator. He rushed over to Rob, just in time before he pulled the handle right to the bottom.  
'What the – Why are you so fast?'  
'Anime protagonist powers, that's why!'  
They both got into a fist fight, Gumball then got the upper hand and knocked Rob into the anti-Gumball-inator, breaking the machine and temporarily immobilizing Rob  
'Uggh', Rob exclaimed before losing his consciousness  
'And stay down!'  
'G-G-Gum-baaaaal' Penny said while regaining her consciousness.  
'Penny!' I said while running towards her, my eyes filled with tears and with a smile on my face. 'Thank god you're ok!'  
'Ok is a slight misjudgement, Gumball, but it'll be fine I think.'  
Rob also regained consciousness. 'No, I won't let you!' he said, his voice still weak from the crash.  
Rob then throws a little yellow sponge towards Gumball and Penny. 'Waaaaaaaaaaaah', the yellow sponge weirdly exclaimed, followed by 'NYHAHAHAHAHA'  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, BURN IT', Gumball exclaimed. 'BURN ALL THE LINKS OF THIS THING TOWARDS ME!'  
'Leave my Gumball alone, you annoying thing!' Penny morphs into her dragon form, burning the annoying yellow sponge into a crisp.  
'Nnnngh, I'll show you, I'LL SHOW WHY YOU SHOULD BE SCARED OF ME!' Rob exclaimed, while rushing towards Gumball.

Suddenly, a bright light soared above Gumball and Rob, it was a spaceship, landing between Gumball and Rob. A pink, human like figure, with a fluffy forward duck tail walked towards Rob. 'Rob, you're under arrest.' The man said. 'What? Why? And by whom?' 'Because you'll have a pivotal role on bringing the apocalypse to our world. Oh, and by Lars and the off-colours.' 'You're coming with me.' A large, snail like creature takes Rob into the spaceship 'Hey, let me go, you don't have the right to …' Lars then turns to Gumball and Penny. Gumball returned to Penny so they can hold each other. 'Am I or are we also held under custody?' 'No', Lars replied. 'But I need to take you to Beach City. You'll both be part of the saviours of Beach City. I'll explain when we get on the spaceship.'

'W-wait, can we tell our parents first?' Penny asked. 'Good, but don't make it too long. We need to be in Beach City in 10 minutes. I'll give you 2 minutes.' Lars said on a serious tone. 'Oh, ok.' Gumball and Penny phoned their parents, telling them that they have to save the planet. Nicole, Gumball's mother understood, but asked Gumball to be really careful. Penny's father didn't approve at all, Lars took the phone and asked if he could go round the corner. He told Patrick what would happen, but even then he disapproved. Lars told him she, and Gumball, were the only missing keys to resolve this issue, and that he couldn't leave her now.

Patrick then called the police. 'Hello, police? Yeah, my daughter is being kidnapped by a stranger who dared to call her on her phone! He told me he was going to Beach City'  
Doughnut Cop replied: 'Uhu, I have all the necessary info, except for a photo. Could you send me one? Then we can go and search for her on an efficient manner.'  
Patrick replied: 'Ok, thank you officer. Please, keep me posted.'  
Doughnut Cop: 'Will do sir. Have a nice evening.'

When Lars returned, he told Penny that her father finally understood and they both got into the spaceship. 'Ok, we'll need our thrusters, we only have 5 minutes to get to Beach City where they can train for the upcoming assault.' 'All right Lars, thrusters are ready, we're off.'  
'What the what is going on here?! I'm sorry Lars, but we just came on this ship and we don't know why we are needed and where we'll exactly be going!' Gumball shouted  
'An explanation is in order.' Lars goes to Penny and Gumball and kneels to their height 'When Rob activated the anti-Gumball-inator, the diamonds on homeworld got acknowlegdement of this powerful weapon. I could hack into their tech and revert the location to Beach City, while I know there are some helpful and powerful allies who know the diamonds and where the weak spots are. But you 2 can help them; they don't know you, so you can sabotage them from the inside.'

'So, we go on a incognito mission?' Penny asked interestingly. 'You can say that!' Lars replied. 'But beware, the diamonds are a powerful force. You two have some powers that can boggle their minds, so use them wisely. Don't get too full of yourself – looking at you Gumball – while an attack of them could incinerate you instantly!'  
'Gulp' Penny and Gumball both inhaled deeply.  
'So … our allies can help us?'  
'Yeah, they'll keep you two safe. Look for Steven, Steven Universe. He'll gladly help you out. Just say Lars sent you 😉 . '  
'Lars, we have arrived.', the rutile twins said  
'Open the hatch!'  
Both Gumball and Penny fall towards Beach City.  
'Won't you join uuuuus?' Gumball screamed.  
'I can't, not just yet, I still need to shake of the Elmorian cops, so you can focus on this.'  
'Wait, why is that?' Penny screamed.  
'Sorry, I lied, your father didn't approve, but you needed to be here. He quite surely called the cops for kidnapping you!' Lars replied  
'WHAAAAAT?' Penny got angry at Lars, morphing into her dragon form. 'You're making my dad WORRY ABOUT ME !' Penny said, while flying towards Lars.  
'Sorry, but it's the only thing I could do. Only this way I could unlock this power … for the time being'. Lars said while the hatch closes. The ship warps away, Penny just missed to hit the ship.  
'GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Penny let out a scream of anger, while bursting out a flame out of her dragon mouth.  
'Pennnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!' Gumball screamed, still crashing down towards the shore of Beach City. 'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!'  
'Huuu, Gumbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, I'm coming!' Penny soars down to grab Gumball, she just got him before they were going to hit the water. She embraced him and slowed them down a little before they plunged into the water.  
Gumball, in a petrified voice, said: 'Well, … huh huh … that was close.' Penny, almost bursting out in tears 'I'm sorry, I let anger cloud my mind, I should've gone directly to you …'  
'It's ok', Gumball said comfortingly, 'I'm also mad because he lied. I do get that your relationship with your father is … uhm … ok now and you want to keep it that way. It was just terrifying seeing myself plummet to the earth, that's all', Gumball told on a hilarious note. Both chuckle a little, as they reach the beach.

Penny morphs back into her fairy form, while getting up after drifting to the shore. 'Now to find our a…' Pearl interrupts Penny. 'Who are you and what are your intentions?' The crystal gems, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven have seen Penny and Gumball fall down from the sky after the wedding of Ruby and Sapphire concluded. 'I'm Penny, and this is my boyfriend Gumball.' 'Hello', Gumball adds. 'We were sent here because of a threat of diamonds or something …' 'Whoa, you know about the diamonds?' Amethyst asks surprised. Garnet then asks 'What do you know about the diamonds?' 'That they were to bring the apocalypse to earth or something. I dunno how tiny gems can cause that, but Lars told us …' . 'You two know Lars?' Steven asks, also on a surprised tone. 'Yeah, he got to us in Elmore and told us we could help you defeat them.' Gumball adds. Garnet then says 'Come, let's get inside and talk a little. If you truly were sent by Lars, then you can trust us as your allies.' 'Yeah, we also needed to search for a Steven. Steven …' Penny tries to remember the family name. 'Universe?' Steven asks. 'Yeah, that's the guy, you know him?' Penny asks enthusiastically. 'Well, you're looking at him.' Steven says with a big smile on his face. 'Ah, then you're the allies we were searching for, what a coincidence' Penny adds. The gems, Gumball and Penny then enter the house.

Scene cuts to Lars, looking at a screen. 'It's great to have all the information of every citizen of earth. Now, to find the weak spots of the police … Bingo-Bongo' .

* This chapter ends with the information of Gumball and Penny on the screen and a pop-up of the Doughnut Cop popping up on his screen.

 **Well, that's a wrap of chapter 1, but how can Gumball and Penny bring over their message while Lars isn't there? How can Lars shake of the police? What will Bismuth and Peridot say about bringing our feline cat and beloved shape-shifting fairy? Find out in the next chapter: All spaceships lead to … Lars?!  
**


End file.
